


Alone

by TheFlailingGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Breaking Benjamin, Lyric fic, M/M, What Lies Beneath, no fluff just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/TheFlailingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth and Cloud one shot, What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin lyric fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song is What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin, ie not mine, nor is Final Fantasy anything for that matter

Breaking Benjamin  
What Lies Beneath  
  
Cloud doesn’t know when or how things changed; slowly enough over time that he never noticed, or suddenly overnight. He wakes up alone most mornings, frequently the nights are just as lonely. When Sephiroth does come home, things are usually quiet. Eat, fuck, sleep, and then wake up to an empty bed.  
  
Take a breath  
Hold it in  
Start a fight  
You won’t win  
  
He hates it, but doesn’t know what to do. The love he feels for Sephiroth is still there, but it’s like it’s not reciprocated anymore. The man is slipping further away each day, no matter how Cloud tries.  
  
Had enough  
Let’s begin  
Nevermind  
I don’t care  
  
Crying is something Cloud rarely does, but the occurrences seem to be getting more frequent, though he can easily hide them from Sephiroth now that things are the way they are. He is simply never around to see them.  
  
All in all  
You’re no good  
You don’t cry  
Like you should  
Let it go  
If you could  
When love dies in the end  
  
On the nights when he is alone and allows himself to cry quietly into the pillows, he can just imagine Sephiroth’s cruel and amused smile if the man ever saw the tears. He hasn’t always been so harsh, but things have changed and there will clearly be no sympathy if Cloud speaks to him about it.  
  
So I’ll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
  
The bored and uncaring look in Sephiroth’s eyes while he fucks him makes Cloud nervous, but he won’t bring it up to Sephiroth because that would just make him leave completely. Cloud has had to remind himself of that each time he almost does. After all, an occasionally present Sephiroth is better than a completely non-existent one.  
  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
  
He hears rumors about other people Sephiroth has been seeing, but Cloud ignores it the best he can. It’s not like he’s deluded enough to think they’re false, but there is simply nothing he can do about it other than to try to be a better fuck than them.  
  
Now you turn the tide on me  
‘Cause you’re so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life  
  
Cloud has never been plagued with suicidal thoughts in years prior, but recently they have playing through his mind. How much easier would things be if he just ended it? He’s losing the one he loves and it’s probably Cloud’s own fault, so what’s the point?  
  
Here we go  
Does it hurt  
Say goodbye  
To this world  
  
When his thoughts turn dark, he makes himself go to sleep, at least it’s a temporary escape, though his dreams are usually worse than reality. He often takes comfort in that fact when he wakes from the nightmares, that at least things with Sephiroth are better than what he just left.  
  
I will not  
Be undone  
Come to life  
It gets worse  
  
After almost a full week of not once seeing Sephiroth, Cloud comes home to find that all of Sephiroth’s things are gone. There’s no note or anything, everything is just gone. As if the man’s entire existence in Cloud’s life has been erased.  
  
Don’t carry me under  
You’re the devil in disguise  
God sing for the hopeless  
I’m the one you left behind  
  
He prides himself on not being one for dramatics, but Cloud curls up under the blankets and allows himself to cry and scream. Sephiroth is gone and there’s nothing he can do about it. His life has come crashing down around him, but he can’t move. Can’t speak. He is truly alone.  
  
So I’ll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
‘Cause you’re so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life


End file.
